Monsters
by MikaUchiha
Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru ItaKyu AU Lemon M to be safe
1. The Invitation

**Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru AU**

**If you guys have ever read Rosiario Vampire, this whole school idea and the rules would make a whole lot more sense, but I'll explain it the best I can. :3**

**Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it, leave. Now.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto or the concept of Yokai academy. I barely even own my laptop. :(**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/Flashback/_

**[Talking in head]**

* * *

**[I never belonged there. I always stood out. I never had friend. Even all through elementary and middle school. Junior high was hell. I was just…different.]**

_/flashback/_

_A small child with sunshine hair approached a group of other children on the playground happily. _

_"May I pway wiff you?" _

_Another child stepped forward, a ball in his hand. _

_"No! Go away! Nobody likes you."_

_ The other boy threw the ball at the blond child and laughed when it hit him. _

_"What's with those marks on your face?" another child asked. _

_"Yeah! And what's with your clothes?" _

_"You're so weird!" _

_The sad child looked down. _

_"Shut up." _

_The "ringleader" of the other children smirked._

_"What'd you say, baby?" _

_The sadness of the other child quickly turned to anger. His eyes flashed red. The other children freaked out and screamed.  
_

_ "Ahhh! What a freak!" _

_"Run!"_

_ /end flashback/_

* * *

"Naruto!"

A woman with long red hair turned around and called for her son as he entered the room.

"Yes, mom?" The woman smiled and shoved a card in her son's hands, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you!"

A taller blond man entered the room and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I? Don't you mean we? I helped too!"

******[It wasn't until the summer before eighth grade that they told me the real reason I often couldn't control myself.] **  


He smiled and kissed her on the lips, irking a disgusted look from their mini-me.

"Ew! Guys! Get a room!" The older pair laughed.

**[Why I got a mysterious tattoo to appear on my stomach when I was eight.**]

The younger blond opened the almost forgotten card that was in his hands and lifted and eyebrow.

"Yokai Academy?"

**[Why I had strange scars on my face. Why I was _obsessed_ with foxes…]**

The romantic duo nodded and the father stepped forward.

"It's a school for monsters!"

**[I was a demon.]**

* * *

**Yeah...this is what I have so far. I just wanna see if anyone is the least bit intrigued before I continue! Please Reviewwwwwww! :D**


	2. The First Day

**Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru AU**

**Warning: Swearing in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney. :( Such a sad, sad world we live in.  
**

**This is NOT a crossover fic. I just like the idea of Yokai Academy, its a lot more original that using Konoha Academy. I kinda wanted to use Mrs. Nekonome as a teacher, but I decided against it. She's my favorite, but I wanna leave her in her own world. This will strictly be a Naruto fic with random extras being thrown in here and there. :3  
**

**I would also like to thank my awesome reviewers. This...is for you!  
**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/Flashback/_

**[Talking in head]**

* * *

Naruto fidgeted nervously on the sidewalk. He was headed towards his first day of high school at Yokai Academy and eagerly awaited the bus as anxiety and helpfulness set in. He couldn't wait to be among other monsters. **  
**

_'So much for punctuality...'_

The blond sighed and sat on the curb. His mother wanted to make sure he absolutely did NOT miss the "special" bus that was required to take him to school and practically shoved him out the door.

_'I've been over an hour early! It's like they _wanted_ to get rid of me.'_

He shook his head._  
_

_'More like they wanted to have se- EW! BURN THE NASTY THOUGHTS! BUUUUUUURN THEM!'  
_

He freaked out and started running back and forth, going on like a maniac just as the bus pulled up. The bus driver opened the doors and sweatdropped_.  
_

"They get crazier and crazier every year..."

Naruto stopped.

"Uh...hi?"

He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I had a moment."

"You should've chewed it over with a twix, kid. Get on."

Naruto climbed on the bus and set his bags beside him. He was able to carry three due to his magnificent strength (although he probably didn't need the one full of ramen).

"What'cha name, kid?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde smiled.

"What's yours?"

The bus driver turned around all creepy-like and smirked.

"Yamato."

Naruto sweatdropped.

* * *

"Bye! See you later!"

_'Way later hopefully...'_

Naruto waved and practically ran towards the school, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Oomph!"

The blond unceremoniously fell on his butt.

"What where you're going, dobe."

They were on their feet in an instant, both in each others faces.

"Are you stupid or deaf. Dobe."

Naruto lunged for the other boy only to be stopped by a horde of fangirls.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Damn fangirl stalkers..."

Sasuke sighed and walked away and the banshees scrambled after him.

"Oh Sasuuuuuuuu!"

"Come back here!'

"I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto stood there. Stunned.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That...was Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto turned around.

"And those..."

The boy pointed towards the growing cloud of dust in the distance.

"...were _fangirls_."

Naruto gasped. He'd heard of the terrible creatures, but never knew they were _that_ bad. He narrowed his eyes.

"I knew they monsters!"

The other boy leaned in closer.

"Oh, no! It gets much worse. Those aren't even their _true_ forms. They're different monsters altogether underneath _that_."

"Oh, lawdy!"

Naruto started to fan himself. The other boy shook his head and extended his hand.

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka."

He flashed his pointy teeth.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto shook his hand and smiled.

"Now that that's out of the way, we better head on to the school."

Naruto nodded in agreement and headed on with his new "friend".

* * *

"Good morning class and welcome to Yokai Academy! My name is Mr. Hatake, but you may call me Kakashi_ if_ I like you, but I hate you all so no worries!"

His eyes turned up into little U's (more like his eye because he was wearing a half face mask and an eye band around one eye). The whole class went silent.

"Is this guy serious?"

Naruto shrugged at Kiba in reply.

"I have no idea."

"As you all know, Yokai is a school strictly for monsters, so there are several rules that you must abide by as long as you go here."

The whole class groaned in reply.

"First off, no revealing your monster forms to _anyone_. This includes transforming while on campus. The goal of Yokai is to get you prepared to the human world so that we may live among them."

Mumbled of utter hatred for humans spread amongst the students. Naruto squirmed in his seat.

"Also, report ANY rule breakers to the academy head. Use of monster powers in contests of any kind is prohibited."

Another series of complaints filled the room. Kakashi ignored them and continued eagerly.

"Trips to the human world, unless stated otherwise, are _strictly forbidden_ and you are not allowed to kill another monster on or off school grounds."

Kiba snickered and nudged Naruto.

"Yeah, like we'd really wanna go there!"

Naruto matched his grin and laughed with him.

"I rather go back there than deal with that teme!"

The door opened at that moment and a dark-haired teen walked in. All eyes turned to him.

"Sorry I'm late."

Naruto face planted his desk.

"Damn."

* * *

**I like where its going so far, but I didn't have a lot of time to write a lot up. Please Review!**


	3. The Realization

**Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru AU**

**Warning: Swearing in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I must deny the awesomeness that is owning Naruto for it does not belong to me. :(  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and story alerts! I love you all, so I did a double update! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/Flashback/_

**[Talking in head]**

* * *

The day dragged on and on and Naruto eventually made it through all his classes despite the "teme" who just so happened to be in every.

Single.

_Stupid. _

Class.

Naruto sighed as he closed his locker.

"Man. I never thought it'd be this hard!"

Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. They gave us homework on the _first_ day!"

The boys gathered their stuff and headed towards their dorms on the boys' side of campus. Eventually they parted ways to go to their separate rooms. A slight awkwardness at the newfound friendship held in the air as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Nice getting to know you."

He'd finally broken the awkward and nearly sighed in relief as Kiba stepped forward and patted Naruto on the back.

"Same here. See ya tomorrow!"

Naruto flashed him his famous smile and waved as he began to rush up the stairs to his room.

'_Yay! I have a friend!'_

He arrived on the top level and looked down at a small card in his hand.

_Uzumaki, Naruto Room 777 Konoha Building_

His eyes started counting the doors as he headed all the way down the hall. He stopped in front of a plain looking door and raised his hand to open it only for it to open in front of it.

He looked up in surprise to see a familiar raven haired teen stood before him, a scowl etched on his face.

"What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto's narrowed his eyes as his anger started to boil inside of him.

"What do you mean, teme? This is _my_ room. What are you doing here!"

Sasuke sorted, bemused at the blonde's obliviousness.

"Isn't it obvious? This is my room as well. We're roommates."

**[…roommates…roommates…]**

The word echoed throughout his head.

'_NO! This can't get any worse!'_

It was right after that thought that another teen, eager to get to his dorm and sleep, pushed Naruto forward and into the raven boy in front of him. Lip on lip contacted remained for a full ten seconds before screaming was heard throughout the campus.

* * *

Sasuke fixed his bed up perfectly as he prepared to go to sleep. He averted his eyes from straying to the other side of the room where a certain blonde began to pull his covers back. The tension in the room was almost suffocating, but Sasuke made no attempt to fix it.

He was not a people person.

The raven slipped under the covers and turned his lamp off, eager to get fall asleep. As he laid his head on his pillow, certain strange thoughts began to fill his head.

'_What's so great about that baka anyways? I mean sure he's got nice blonde hair and sparkling clear blue eyes that I could gaze into fo- DAMN IT! What the hell am I thinking. We're too different him and I. He's too loud and obnoxious and …cute…'_

With that, his "strange" thoughts turned into a pleasant dream.

_Dreamland…_

_Sasuke stood in front of a blonde boy. He stared at his baby-like face and admired the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His hand hesitantly reached out to stroke them and soon realized his skin was softer than it looked. The pink, pouty lips beckoned for him and he leaned in to plant a slow, soft kiss on his lips._

_The blonde moaned into the kiss and he took that as a sign that he wanted more. He eagerly ripped the shirt off and began to trail kissed all down his front. _

"_Nnng! Sasu-kun!"_

_He continued before he rose back up to grab a perky nipple in his mouth. The blonde desperately grabbed the raven's dark hair as he moaned and arched into his mouth._

"_Down…g-go d-down…"_

_Sasuke smirked and threw him down on a bed that appeared out of nowhere. It was starting to get hot and heavy and Sasuke moved to tear the rest of their clo-_

Sasuke shot up out of bed covered in sweat and sporting a hard on.

"Damn it!"

He looked around the room to notice that Naruto was still sleepingpeacefully, not even noticing the other boy in the room.

Sasuke sighed.

'_Mine as well go ahead and take a shower…'_

He moved to get up and winced in slight pain.

'_Make that a cold one.'_

He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door silently. Over on the other side of the room the blonde woke up.

"Mmmm! What a sleep!"

He stretched and took his sleeping cap off only to realize a slight discomfort down below.

'_Where the hell did this erection come from.'_

* * *

**Oh! Looks like we have some pervy boys. Guess they're both very sexy boys, ne? Next chapter I'm bringing in the big brothers! :D A little overprotectiveness goes a longggg way! I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this entire thing, but I'm thinking at most 20 chapters. If I did plan it all out, I'd rush it and it wouldn't be so good. **

**Thanks for all the Story Alerts and reviews!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have migraines a lot and typing does not help much. Reviews make me feel better though! (hinthint)**


	4. The Dumb Blonde

**Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru AU**

**Warning: Swearing in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...no. *cries*  
**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/Flashback/_

**[Talking in head]**

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief as the cold air blew against his face, waking his senses. He had finally escaped his room with limited contact with its other occupant. He was free to roam the campus.

Mostly.

"OMG! Sasuke? You're really here?"

"Take me, Sasuke!"

"You're soooooo dreamy!"

The desperate girls scrambled after him, vying for his attention. The raven tried not to wince as the high pitched squeals hit his ears.

'_Stupid fangirls.'_

He continued onward, mentally planning his escape and ignoring the incoming horde of banshees. He was used to this unwanted attention so keeping his composure was easy. All he had to do was chant his mantra over and over in his head.

'_Just keep walking. Just. Keep. Walking.'_

He grinded his teeth as he continued towards the school, receiving jealous and lusty stares as he walked blindly into a random building. He opened the nearest door and quickly shut it before anyone else could make it inside making sure to lock it shut before sighing in relief.

"Nice to see you, otouto."

The younger boy whipped around in surprise, recognizing the all to familiar voice. Sasuke could feel the smirk seeping through the words. He walked blindly in the door before coming face to face with his older look-a-like. He frowned.

"Niisan?"

The elder Uchiha chuckled, amusement spread across his features.

"I never expected to run into you so soon. What has brought you here?"

A loud thud was heard followed by a muffed scream of "I love you, Sasuke!" as Sasuke's bangs fell over his face, hatred lacing his voice.

"Fangirls."

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the food court looking around. His stomach rumbled for breakfast and he absentmindedly reached down to rub it.

"There, there, Mr. Tummy! I'll find you some food!"

He scanned the vendor titles from afar, searching for his beloved goddess.

Ramen.

"Where the hell would it be!"

He squinted his eyes in frustration as sweat began to form on his temple. A hand suddenly appeared around his shoulders and Naruto let out a startled scream. Kiba fell on the floor laughing.

"Dude! Chill!"

He fell into another fit of laughter.

"Y-you should've seen the look on…on y-your face!"

Naruto pouted, obviously not amused.

"Not funny."

Kiba ran out of steam and wiped a tear out the corner of his eye.

"Ah! Priceless!"

A mysterious figure floated over behind Kiba.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Uh…Kiba? Who's this?"

Kiba turned around and smiled.

"This is Shino. He's my roommate."

Naruto gave his famous smile and reached out to shake his hand, only to be left hanging.

"Eh…nice to meet you! I'm Naruto!"

Shino stood there blankly. Kiba leaned forward to Naruto's ear.

"He doesn't talk much. He's mostly quiet."

Naruto puffed his cheeked out.

"Lucky. I got Mr. Stick-up-my-ass."

Kiba laughed at his new found partner in crime's misfortune.. Naruto glared…or at least tried to until his stomach growled in protest of being forgotten and empty.

"Ne, Kiba? Let's get breakfast. I'm starved."

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and the trio made their way around the cafeteria, completely oblivious to the figures watching them from the shadows.

* * *

A fiery redhead sat in the corner of the cafeteria, his eyes fixated on a figure watching in the shadows.

"I don't like the way he is looking at him one bit."

A frowned marred his features as he huffily threw himself into his chair. His companion shook his head in distaste as he looked in the same direction. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about. The "enemy" was no lot to mess with. They were handsome, cunning, dangerous, and unbearably horny.

A deadly combination.

"Don't start a scene, Kyuubi. It's their first day, and I don't think Naruto would appreciate it much if you started something."

The aforementioned Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"You're right, Shukaku, but I don't like the way this is heading. He's my _baby_ brother."

Shukaku stared blankly.

'_Great…he's getting all soft." _

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. I mean, he's here, isn't he?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I just think he's too naïve. He _is_ a blond after all."

* * *

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom eating his ramen. The teacher was late and the rest of the class was going wild, save for the quiet ones and a certain pair of eyes that seemed to burn the back of his head. Naruto paused mid-bite and looked back only to be met with a smoldering pair of eyes.

"N-nani!"

The raven behind him smirked.

"What's wrong, Uzumaki?"

Naruto stood up and dropped his ramen, pointing an accusing finger at the indifferent boy before him.

"CREEPER!"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he ignored the urge to slap the dobe. All eyes had turned on him and Naruto couldn't help but turn red. Sasuke's smirked returned full force.

"Usuratonkatchi."

Naruto's anger grew.

"Teme!"

The teacher chose that moment to walk in, cheerful and completely oblivious to the scene forming in his classroom.

"Good morning class!"

His eye turned up into a little U as the class took in his disheveled appearance and messy hair.

"What the hell happened to you! You look like you took a tumble!"

A perverted smile appeared under Kakashi's mask.

"I guess you could say that."

The less oblivious teens in the class caught on and sported expressions ranging from blushes to disgust while Naruto mumbled a clueless reply.

"You'd think a teacher would be more careful."

Sasuke smirked in all his kingly glory behind him.

'_Guess he really is a blonde. This...should be interesting…'_

* * *

**Yes, these have been kinda short, but I'm on vacation and don't have much time and with all these pills I'm on for headaches and concussions, my thinking is not so straight. I love a pervy Sasuke and I'm thinking about some ItaKyu as well. Review with other pairings you like. More characters will be brought up, but I need some ideas on how they will meet. Iruka will be brought in soon so there will be slight KakaIru and plenty of hints at it.**

**Please review and I will try to update faster! I get email on my phone so I can see them all and get more inspiration so I can sneak away and type more up! **

**~Mika**


	5. The Wild Night

**Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru AU**

**Warning: Swearing in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...no. *cries*  
**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/Flashback/_

**[Talking in head]**

**This is the longest chapter I have made yet, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews will get cookies! Flames will be used for smores! :D  
**

* * *

Kyuubi creeped around the corner, tailing a suspicious looking Uchiha. He narrowed his eyes as the figure slipped into a nearby classroom.

'_Funny…he doesn't belong there this block…'_

Kyuubi waited a few minutes, debating whether or not to get closer, when the raven exited the classroom holding a paperbag.

'_Suspicious…very suspicious…'_

He stared to creep closer in an attempt at not losing him before he was abruptly grabbed, a hand clasped over his mouth. A muffled scream escaped his mouth as he was dragged into the supply closet. A light flicked on and the hand was swiftly removed.

"What are you doing?"

Kyuubi stiffened. That velvety rich voice was unmistakable.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

The redhead put a hand on his hip.

"Well what hell are_ you_ doing here? Kidnapping me no less? Hmph!"

Kyuubi continued on into a rant as Itachi ignored the need to roll his eyes.

'_Drama Queen…'_

The Uchiha cleared his throat, effectively getting the redhead's attention.

"You're the one spying on my little brother."

"And your little brother is acting _very_ suspicious around _my_ little brother!"

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess not all Uzumaki's are dumb blondes."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Itachi."

Itachi pressed the red head against the wall, pinning both hands above his head.

"Don't _test_ me," a smooth voice purred into his ear.

He was met with silence and Itachi smirked. He had him right where he wanted him.

"Don't mind Sasuke. At least not yet. He's simply _jealous_ of the blonde."

He leaned down and licked Kyuubi's earlobe sending a shiver down his spine.

Kyuubi moaned.

"J-jealous?"

The door flung open at that moment to reveal a displeased younger Uchiha.

"I'm not jealous of that _dobe_."

Itachi turned, angry at being interrupted.

"Then what would you call it? You fight like an old married couple and you've known him for barely a week."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Please. I can't stand the sight of him. He's blonde and loud and stupid and-."

Kyuubi snapped out of his daze, eyes flashing red as he jerked out of Itachi's grasp.

"He is not stupid! Don't you dare make such assumptions about him you sniveling little _brat_."

Itachi folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Shame on you, otouto. Never underestimate your opponent. Haven't I taught you anything?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're such a suck up."

"I think you're just jealous that I have a hot sexy fox and you have to whack it off every night."

"Oh, please!"

Kyuubi stood silently in the corner as the two brothers got in a full on argument. He was used to such an occurrence since he was often at the Uchiha household to spend time with the eldest brother. The argument ended after a full blown ten minutes when Itachi finally got fed up with his little brother's lame comebacks and walked away.

"I will get you back, Nii-san!"

"Uh huh. Keep saying that. Come on, Kyuubi. We have things to do."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and followed along, mostly to bug the other male.

"And quit stalking me, Kyuubi!"

Sasuke was met with a long middle finger in response.

'_Damn Uchihas…'_

* * *

"Kiba, I'm telling you I just can't stand him. It's like he's out to get me or something."

Kiba nodded in agreement to his friend's ramble.

"Yeah. Stupid ice prick."

"More like an ice princess!"

The two shared a bout of laughter helping release the pent up stress of the week. Their similar personalities proved to work perfectly together making them the best of friends almost overnight.

Of course, Naruto had managed to drag a few more people into the ever-growing circle of friends namely a moody redhead named Gaara and a fruity pervert named Sai. They made an interesting group balancing well with the mix of different personalities and whatnot.

"Hey, dickless."

A pale hand placed his hand on tan shoulders, earning a cheeky grin and an enraged outburst.

"Nice of you to show up! Where's Gaara? I thought we all agreed to eat outside for lunch," Kiba voiced his concern at their missing member, perking up Naruto's curiosity.

"Yeah! Where is our little cuddle bear?"

"Stop calling me that," a voice growled out from the shadows. Naruto laughed.

"Awww! You know you like it!"

The others shook their heads, used to Naruto's antics, as the blonde ruffled the redhead's hair. The latter isssued a growl which quickly turned into a pout after he realized it wasn't working.

"Hey! Are you all going to that party tonight? I heard it was gonna be pretty big. It's supposed to go on until way past midnight at the big lake in the woods. Y'all in?"

Gaara Hn'd in agreement while Naruto began bouncing up and down excitedly like a Chihuahua on crack. There was an unusual period of silence from the Inuzuka, drawing worried looks from his friends.

"Ne, Kiba? What's wrong? I thought you couldn't wait for all the hot campus parties?"

Kiba shook his head.

"Yeah, but tonight isn't a great night for me…"

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow, mirroring the looks on the rest of the group's faces. An awkward moment of silence passed as they all thought over what to do. It really was supposed to be a wicked party. Before long, a large smile spread over the Inuzuka's face.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll be fine!"

"You sure? I kinda feel bad about leaving you behind."

"Yeah, dogface. It's almost not fair."

Kiba ignored the usual insult and continued to assure his friends to go.

"Go ahead. I have work to do anyway."

Naruto hesitated before replying, "If you say so."

* * *

It was way past dark as the trio made their way deep into the woods. Farther ahead they could see the masses of teens partying on into the night. A full moon shone above them, lighting the unfamiliar path.

"Dude! This is gonna be awesome!"

The blonde flashed a wide grin at his friends, obviously pumped up for the night.

"Why did I even agree to come here, " the less than excited redhead said.

Naruto punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on! Live a little! It's a party!"

Sai smiled in his own creepy little way, giving his own thoughts on the matter.

"Besides. It's a great way to meet guys."

Gaara and Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Way to be out there with your sexuality, Sai," Gaara sarcastically replied, snapping the blonde out of his shock.

"Oh, shush! It wasn't like I was quiet about it."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but blondie here is denser than a brick wall."

"Hey! I resent that," the aforementioned blonde yelled as he pouted and glared at his friend.

Gaara ignored him as the three began to walk into the party scene. The loud music and scent of alcohol hit them all at once, luring them all into the daze of wild parties. They all looked around in shock, new to idea of wild parties and late nights, the newness of being First Year Genin kicking in. Naruto was the first to bring them all back to reality.

"Coooooooool!"

"Che, dobe."

Naruto whipped around, blue meeting black as he looked back into his rival's eyes.

"Seems like you've never been to a party before."

His confused expression turned into a glare as he realized he was being insulted.

"Of course I have, teme," the blonde insisted as he growled menacingly at the raven before him.

"Your silly childhood birthday parties don't count, usuratonkatchi."

Blue eyes flashed red as he lunged forward to strangle the smug Uchiha only to be stopped by two pairs of hands.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's leave. This party isn't really all that cool anyway."

Naruto walked back to his friends, introducing the teme to his friendly middle finger as they turned to leave the party.

"Stupid teme," the blonde mumbled as he made his way back through the crowd. He grabbed a drink out of a random passerby's hand before stomping back onto the well-trodden path.

"C'mon. Let's go pick on Kiba and let him know what a borefest this was."

Gaara cocked a blank eyebrow.

"Borefest? Che, you really are gay."

Sai giggled.

"Oh, like you don't swing the same rope as me."

"So? That's irrevalent."

"And my sexuality is?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"What the hell? Is this the path out of the closet or something."

Sai cocked a smile.

"Duh, Naruto! And over there is Gay Bar Boulevard, and there's Lesbian Lane! Maybe if you're lucky, I'll take you over to Closet Street and you can pick one out for yourself!"

"Are you saying I'm in the closet?"

"You call Gaara little cuddle bear," Sai pointed out.

"Soooo?"

"Sounds gay to me," Gaara agreed, earning a glare from the blonde. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to retort when he was interrupted by a loud howl.

"What was that?"

The trio looked up onto the roof of their dorms, noticing a large hairy figure standing in front of the large moon.

"Looks like it came from that thing," was Gaara's nonchalant reply.

The figure jumped in front of them and the blonde gave a not-so-manly scream, jumping into Gaara's arms. It moved towards the trio, stepping into a beam of moonlight. A toothy grin stared down at them.

"How was the party, boys?"

Naruto stopped his screaming, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"K-kiba?"

The large beast let out a dark chuckle. Gaara dropped the blonde on the floor, earning a loud 'oomph' as he hit the ground.

"It's a full moon."

"So?"

The blonde looked up at his rather large friend, undeniable confused. Gaara sighed, used to his friend's stereotypical trait.

"He's a werewolf. That's why he didn't come with us."

"Oh."

The figure drooled over them, causing them to take a few steps back.

"Mmmm. You smell so good, Naruto. Almost like the perfect…uke."

Naruto's eyes went wide, registering the information, as he began to run in the opposite direction, the others following suit.

'_What the hell is with all my friends being gay!'_

Kiba trailed right behind him, only to be stopped by a tall figure with glowing crimson eyes. The mysterious figure turned around, a smirk evident on his face.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned around in shock, recognizing the oh-to-familiar voice.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

**Ah, Naruto! Don't you know you attract what you are? He's so far in the closet…**

**Glad to have people interested in this story. I know some people mentioned some ItaKyu, so I'm going to work some in. It's like one of my fav pairings for Itachi.**

**I'll try to update once a week…hopefully. I just wish I had some nice reviews. Sigh. So saddy sad sad.**


	6. The Apple Juice

**Summary: We all have demons inside us. It was just that ours were so similar that drew us together. SasuNaru AU**

**Warning: Swearing in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...no. *cries*  
**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/Flashback/_

**[Talking in head]**

**Haha! You're gonna love. You better! XD I suck at fight scenes, though.  
**

* * *

There Sasuke stood in all his emo glory, smug as ever.

Damn that teme, always one upping him. The blonde's eyes flashed red.

"Step away from them, Kiba," the Uchiha warned, a dark edge creeping into his voice, "Only I can fic on the Uzumaki." A smirk was made evident as a dark pattern started to creep on his face.

'_Shit. That look fucking sexy- I mean what the hell is that,' _Naruto caught himself thinking as a fight began to unfold in front of him.

The Uchiha was soon covered in a dark flame pattern, eyes swirling into the monster world-famous Sharingan, the mark of an S-ranked monster. A cruel smile fell across his face as lightening gathered in his hands.

"Are you gonna back off, or am I going to have to get ugly?"

Naruto gasped in horror, lunging forward to attempt to stop the Uchiha before a hand caught his shoulder. Blue eyes gazed back into emerald, a questioning look on the former's face.

"Kiba can't control himself on a full moon night. Let the Uchiha handle it."

Naruto frowned as he pulled away from Gaara.

"It's my problem. I can handle it myself. You two go on ahead."

Gaara shook his head, staring at the blonde with determined eyes.

"It's just as much our fight as it is yours. I'm staying."

Sai nodded in agreement, "Same for me. We'll be here in case you need backup."

Naruto smiled, proud of his friend's loyalty, as he turned back to the fight. It had clearly already started, the Uchiha and Inuzuka in deep battle, glaring each other down.

"Kiba stop!"

The deep brown eyes turned to look at him, a toothy grin flashed his way.

"Wanna fight, blondie?"

The Uchiha snarled, "Stay out of this!"

Naruto glared, "You have no reason to get involved, teme!"

The Uchiha ignored him as the red seal on his stomach glowed, casting a fiery red glow all over his body as he transformed into a fox-like demon sprouting ears and a tail while his whisker marks grew darker and his nails became razor sharp claws. Blue eyes turned a fiery red as the blonde stepped forward to battle his friend.

The Uchiha stared.

"You look…too adorable to fight."

The turned around and glared at him, "Shut up! I'm stronger than I look, teme!"

The Uchiha sneered, "Yeah. Strong as a house cat."

"I'm a fox thank you very much!"

Their fight was interrupted as a furry fist slammed down between them, bringing them to their senses. Sasuke disappeared and came around behind the werewolf, sending a kick to the head that sent him flying across the field. A growl was heard as Naruto picked him back up and swung him back to Sasuke like a ragdoll.

Kiba came to midair and drew his sharp claws, Sasuke barely dodging with only a deep scratch to his arm. He reached up to stop the blood flow as he landed gracefully on his feet. Naruto showed a quick look of worry before he was occupied with an angry ball of fur.

"Keep going! You only have a few more minutes before the moon is out of the middle of the sky! Then his powers will weaken," Sai called out to the duo, egging them on.

Naruto swiped blows at Kiba, claws against claws until Sasuke planted a swift punch to his jaw, sending him down again. A series of punches and kicks sent the werewolf flying once again as Naruto looked anxiously to the sky.

"Give up, dog breathe," Naruto yelled as he attacked with his special Rasengan, barely nixing the werewolf's side. Kiba howled in pain as he stopped to catch his breath, his form slightly smaller.

Sasuke smirked, surprised at his roommate's ability as he sent his own Chidori at the weary dog, making his form shrink to down to his size as he flew back across the field. His aim had always been great.

Kiba collapsed, finally reverting back into his human form after a fairly short battle. They all gathered near to check out their friend.

"The moon is out of the highest point in the sky. He should be alright for another month," the Sasuke look-alike noted, poking Kiba with a stick. He was out cold.

Gaara grunted as he picked him up.

"Mine as well bring him back to his room."

Sai nodded in reply as he followed behind him, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind. The two stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Hn."

The blonde looked up and noticed the dark pattern retreating into a dark mark on the Uchiha's neck.

Naruto snorted, "That's one fucked up hickey."

A glare was sent his way as the raven rubbed his neck slowly, trying to edge away.

"Those ears going to stay there forever," the Uchiha taunted a cocky smirk on his face.

Naruto flattened said ears against his head as he began to walk away. This wiped the smirk off the Uchiha's face as he hurried to catch up with him. The two walked in silence as they made their way back to their room for the night, both with various thoughts running through their heads.

* * *

Naruto smiled at Kiba, earning him an irritated scowl as he talked about him being a werewolf.

"Dude! I totally should've known. I mean, you're obsessed with dogs, you have pointy teeth, and you laugh funny!"

Kiba glared, "What the hell is wrong with my laugh!"

Naruto giggled.

"It sounds more like a bark." Sai nodded in silent agreement as the Inuzuka rolled his eyes.

"It's not fair. I barely remember last night and I still have a headache!"

"Well you didn't miss much. All you did was call Naruto an uke and get your ass handed to you by him and the Uchiha. It wasn't much," Gaara explained as he gave Kiba a blank expression.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock as Naruto blushed.

"I called him _uke_!"

Sai snickered at the pair as they both began to turn a bright shade of red, "Actually…a perfect uke."

"I AM NOT AN UKE, DAMN IT," he yelled, drawing looks from all around the classroom. A certain raven quirked an eyebrow as Naruto faceplanted the desk in embarrassment.

"This is horrible," he mumbled into the oak desk. Sai patted his back sympathetically.

"It's not so bad. There's plenty of semes around here willing to claim that nice ass of yours. I'm sure even the Uch-" he was cut off by a pale hand placed over his mouth. Emerald eyes glared him into silence before it was removed as the Inuzuka began to giggle.

Real smooth, Sai.

Before the situation could get any more awkward, the extremely late teacher made an appearance, a lot more disheveled than usual.

"Sorry for my lateness. I got attacked my ninjas while trying to help a baby kitten out of a tree."

The class groaned at the late excuse.

"Anyways, I have an announcement for you guys."

The remained silent, moderately interested.

"This week is recruitment week at Yokai Academy. All the clubs and teams at the school will have booths set up during free period for anyone that is interested. All Genin must choose at least one club or team to join by the end of the week."

The class erupted into a deafening roar, everyone ranting on about what they want to join.

Naruto's group of friends remained silent, awkwardly staring as the teacher made a silent escape out the door, winking at the four of him as he went to meet Iruka in the supply closet.

Naruto turned to look at his friends.

"So…you wanna check out the clubs at lunch?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and that was that.

* * *

Kyuubi sipped his apple juice from a martini class, stirring it around with the grape on a toothpick as he looked over at Shukaku. Said friend gave him a lazy look, downing the last of some chocolate milk as the two sat in virtual silence. Kyuubi sighed and set his drink down.

"My brother battled a werewolf."

The sand demon quirked an eyebrow, throwing his empty milk carton over his shoulder and into a nearby trashcan.

Score.

"Yeah? Well I took a shit this morning. Woopdee doo," he replied nonchalantly, earning a glare from his friend.

"I meant it as he can actually take care of himself."

Shukaku rolled his eyes, "I told you, didn't I."

"Yeah, bu-"

"So there you go."

He crossed his arms and stared blankly at the redhead who gave a small pout at him.

"Besides, Gaara was with him."

Kyuubi scoffed.

"Please. He didn't even help, and besides," he started, taking a sip of his apple juice, "Gaara's the Sandman. The fucking Sandman!"

Shukaku glared deeply at him, narrowing his eyes in warning.

"Hey! You shut up! That job is harder than it looks! Don't you dare dis my brother like that!"

The two bantered back and forth about each other's brothers, turning into a hot debate that made Kyuubi chug down three whole glasses of apple juice before Itachi showed up, thinking he was drunk.

"Whatcha' drinking," he asked smoothly, interrupting the two demon's argument. They both turned to glare at him as Kyuubi snatched up his precious apple juice.

"What the hell do you want?"

'Itachi stole the grape out of his apple juice-tini and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmmm. Tasty." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyuubi glared.

"Keep your damn hands off my apple juice, you fiend!"

Itachi looked over at Shukaku, not understanding the importance of Kyuubi and his apple juice. The sand demon just shrugged, not quite understanding it either as the redhead stood up and stomped dramatically out of the lunchroom.

Itachi hurried after him, leaving Shukaku there shaking his head.

"Uzumakis."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Now review and tell me who you want to see next in this fic or I'll steal all of Kyuubi's apple juice and blame it one you.! Trust me...you don't want to know what will happen. It will haunt you…**

**When I get 50 reviews, I'll put a lemon in. (smirks)  
**


End file.
